Star Light, Star Light
by ICHEWBUBBLEGUM
Summary: In the future Sasuke and Sakura marry and have a baby boy. Two years later, Naruto and Hinata marry and have a baby girl. This is a ONESHOT of the two children's feelings for each other. Major Fluff.


**Star Light, Star Light**

Hoshiko silently followed him, the object of her admiration. It was nearly midnight, and yet, here he was on his way to train. Of course Hoshi should have expected him to go out alone in the middle of the night. He was almost exactly like his Otou-san.

The only difference that Hoshiko could make out was the fact that he was kinder and smiled more than his Otou-san. Without much warning he cursed. The hissing of a snake rang through the area. Ever since he heard the story of his Otou-san being taken by the evil and creepy Orochimaru, he had a phobia of snakes. Hoshi heard him muter words of encouragement to himself and almost laughed. After he worked up enough courage to jump over the small black snake Hoshi followed after with an inaudible sigh.

Once he was at the training grounds Hoshiko hid behind a bush that was behind a bench. With a small blush Hoshi watched him train. The beads of sweat that formed on his body almost made her faint. Sometimes Hoshi cursed being like her shy Okaa-san. When he got too hot from training he pulled off his shirt. At the sight of bare skin the fourteen year old girl uncomfortably shifted, accidentally breaking a stick in the process.

When the sixteen year old boy heard the snap, his attention automatically went to person in the bush. Without warning he was behind Hoshi with a kunai at her throat. "Who are you!" he seethed. Tears came to Hoshiko's eyes at the thought that he didn't recognize her. "It's me, Uzumaki Hoshiko." At least she didn't have her Okaa-san's stuttering. The kunai at her throat immediately fell away. "Hoshiko-sama, what are you doing here? At night?" he asked. A blush crept onto Hoshi's face.

"Ano, I-" Hoshiko cut herself off. Should she lie or should she tell the truth. With her crush to her back, he couldn't see her face which meant that he couldn't see if she lied or not. Lying it was. "Ano, I was here watching the stars when you came. Hai, that's all," she told him in a small voice that rivaled her Okaa-san's. He didn't say anything for a moment, but then he "hn-ed" in response signaling that he didn't care anymore.

He pulled Hoshi up and dusted her off. "Come on, I'll take you home. If Hokage-sama saw that you weren't in your bed, he would have a fit." Hoshi nodded. For a while they walked in silence, that is, until Hoshi broke it with her soft voice. "Ne, Hikari-kun, do you like anyone?" With a bit of hesitation he nodded. "Oh…who?" she asked him. He didn't answer. Taking this as a sign that he didn't want her to know she began to walk a bit faster. Her house was only a few meters away, any way. Once she was at her doorstep she turned to face Hikari for the first time that night. "Arigato, Hikari-kun. See you in the morning, I guess."

With that Hoshi began to open her door. "Matte…Hoshi-chan." Hoshiko's eyes widened at the name. "That's my answer. Ja." Hikari turned to leave when he felt a small hand on his arm, willing him to stay. "Until I'm older, my Otou-san probably wouldn't like it if we saw each other like that, but until then, here is a taste." Before Hikari knew it Hoshiko's lips were on his and he really didn't mind. Not at all. Soon he returned the kiss and smiled into it when she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke away from each other out of breath.

Hoshiko winked at him and then said, "Just wait until I get older." Hikari's eyes widened with surprise. That wasn't something he expected to come out of her mouth. "Bye-bye, Uchiha Hikari. Matta ashita," she murmured as she walked into her home to go back to sleep. Once the shock wore off Hikari grinned like a madman. "Matta ashita, Uzumaki Hoshiko." With that he leisurely walked down the road.

_Meanwhile, in a bush next to the Uzumaki home…_

"You woke us up at midnight just to whiteness our children making out, I don't have time for this," Uchiha Sasuke muttered to his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. "Awww, come one, Sasuke-kun. It was cute and you know it. Right, Hinata?" Uchiha Sakura said to her irritated husband and good friend. Uzumaki Hinata nodded with a slight blush and leaned into her husband. "Let's go back to sleep before one of them realizes that we were spying on them again," suggested Naruto.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just got up and went his way with his wife sprinting to catch up. "So, H-Hokage-sama, are you g-going to hurt Hikari in the morning?" Hinata asked the Hokage, her Naruto. Beaming he yelled out, **"Believe it!" **With his loud yell he startled his daughter all the way in her room.

**"Otou-san!"**


End file.
